Garden Rose
by BigEZ98
Summary: This story will follow Jade as she goes through Signal and discover the powers that were given to her the day she was born. This story will be written in first person. I find that writing in first person is a lot easier than writing in third. It will be rated 'T' for violence, and language.
1. Meet the Roses

**Here is the sequel I promised to everyone. It will follow Jade as she meets new friends and goes through Signal and Beacon. It will as well be written in first person. I find that writing in first person is a lot easier than writing in third. Hope everyone likes it so Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Roses.

 _My name is Jade. I have been waiting to go to Signal for so long. I finally get to make my own weapon and learn how to use it._ I think as I wake up. I walk over to my closet and pull out my favorite green blouse, matching short shorts, and my leggings. I put everything on and look at myself in my full body mirror.

 _I should comb my hair._ I think as I rummage through my stuff to find my brush. I find it hidden beside my long lost rose bracelet, so I comb by hair and put on the bracelet when I hear my mom call for me.

"Jade it's time to get up." She said

"I'm already up and ready to go." I tell her. I then walk out of my room and go over the living room where my mom called me from.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"Lily give the girl a break." Dad said.

"Yes I'm ready. In fact I've been meaning to ask you, is it okay if I go to the mall with Silver to get some supplies?" I ask.

"What type of supplies?" Dad asked

"Just some wing care. The have been really painful recently." I inform them as I grimace a little bit from the pain.

"Of course dear. I heard that your aunt Blake opened up a Faunus only store in the mall just recently." Dad said.

"Hey at least you didn't have to endure that pain all at once." Mom said jokingly.

"Yeah you're right." I say. "Love you. I'll be back before ten."

"Have fun." Mom and Dad say at the same time.

* * *

I arrived at the mall to see that there wasn't that many people there. I quickly spotted the silver haired girl I was looking for.

"Jade over here." Silver said as she waved at me.

"How are you today?" I ask.

"Not bad. You ready to look at combat skirts?" She asked.

"I still don't know how you can fight in one of those." I say to her.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked

"I want to go to the Faunus supply store." I tell her.

"Oh the one owned by Aunt Blake." Silver said as her eyes grew bigger.

"The one and only." I exclaim as we start walking to the store.

"Excuse me can't you read the sign." The clerk said as we walked into the store. I took a few steps back and read the sign it said 'Faunus only. Must show proof of heritage to enter.' I then activate my bat wings and walk in.

"Hey what about me!" Silver said as she waited outside.

"I think I can bend the rules for you this one time. I mean you are family." Said a woman behind Silver.

"Blake!" Silver and I scream as we see the woman is our aunt.

"How's my little roses." She said as she bent down to hug us.

"We're fine, but I'm a little upset that I can't come into your story." Silver said sadly.

"I didn't make the rules. I just put that sign up to protect the employees." Blake said.

"Any word from Aunt Yang yet?" I ask.

"No she is still looking for Junior." Blake said.

"Who?" I ask

"Silver's real father." Blake informs me.

"You know you never told us that story." Silver said.

"Well I was hoping that you one of your mothers would have told you, but here it goes. A few months after Jade was born, Ruby had an affair with Junior. Yang found out and went to Junior's club to literally kill him. Junior barely made it out of there with his life. Now Yang is hunting Junior until he is dead, and now Ruby hooked up with Weiss and now they are your mothers."

"I feel bad for Junior. I heard the stories about Aunt Yang." I say.

"Yeah he was an idiot for messing around with a Rose." Blake said.

"Oh yeah I forgot why we came here. Do you sell wing growth pain relievers?" I ask.

"Of course we do!" Blake exclaimed as she showed me to the correct isle. "Just take two a day and all your growing pains will be gone. There is a few side effects with this product though."

"What are they?" I ask.

"Your wings will grow twice as fast, but with no pain, and they will turn green." Blake informed me.

"OMG THAT IS PERFECT!" I exclaim. "I've actually been looking for a product to turn my wings green."

"Well okay then." Blake says

"Oh it's a little out of my price range." I say as I see it is worth fifty Lien.

"Consider it on the house." Blake says

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! AUNT BLAKE!" I exclaim.

"Anything for my rose." She says as she hugs me.

"Just watch out for my thorns." I say jokingly.

"Now can we go look at combat skirts?" Silver asked.

"Fine, but you won't get me into one." I say.

"Works for me." She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me at high speed as white petals fell from her hair.

"Never. Do. That. Again." I say as we stop in front of the combat store.

"Buzz kill." I hear her say under her breath as we enter the store. As soon as we enter Silver started zooming around the store as she caused more rose petals to fall on from her white hair.

"I'll be over here." I say to her, but I can tell she can't hear me. I then walk over the weapon supplies and look over what they have.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with miss?" The clerk asked.

"Actually I'm about to enter Signal and I was looking for parts to make my own weapon." I inform him.

"I just have to know three things in order for me to help you. What is your preferred weapon range, favorite color, and semblance?" He asked.

"Well I prefer close to medium range. My favorite color is green and I can control plants." I inform him.

"Okay if you follow me I set you up with the perfect weapon parts." He said as he ushered me into the corner of the store. "Here we have all of our medium to close ranged weapon parts."

"Oh these are perfect." I say as I pick up two circular blades. "I could wrap my roses around here so I can bring it back when I throw it and I can even design it. How much?"

"For both that will only be about twenty Lien." the clerk said.

"Put it on her tab." I say pointing to Silver as she finally stopped running around and put all her merchandise on the counter.

"What! I can't believe that's how much all this cost! You're practically giving it away!" I here Silver scream from out in the hallway. The next thing I know Silver is walking out of the story with twenty bags and a giant smile on her face.  
"You ready to go home?" I ask.

"Yep." She said as she grabs my hand and takes me home in a blink of an eye.

"I told you to never do that again to me." I say as I hit her on the shoulder.

"Sorry it's the quickest way home." Silver said.

"So I could have flown here." I inform her.

"Oh yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow during class." She says as she runs off. I then open the door and find a note on the couch. It read 'went out on a date be home later. Love Mom and Dad 3.'

"I think I'll take my meds then go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." I say as I pull out my pain killers and take two. I then go up to my room, put my pajamas on and go to bed.

 _I can't wait to see what my wings look like in the morning._ I think as I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter much more to come. BTW Weiss is Silver's stepmother, and Blake is married to Yang. So I have WhiteRose and Bumbleby in the fanfic. They are my favorite couples. If you have questions or suggestions please PM me or leave a review. Thanks.**

 **BigEZ98**


	2. The Broken Wing

**Hope you are liking the story so far. I have somewhat of a plan for this story but not much. I am still looking for characters. If you would like your character in just send me a PM with your name, weapon type, semblance, and RWBY parents. (Name must be color related and weapon name is optional.) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: the Broken Wing

I woke up in my bed and I rolled over only to get a sudden pain in my back.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my mom and dad suddenly ran into my room with their weapons at the ready.  
"What's the problem?" Dad asked

"I think I broke my wing." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Jade did you roll over in your sleep?" Mom asked

"No I slept with my wings put away like normal." I say as my tears fall and green roses bloom from where my tears hit the floor.

"Did you do anything out of the ordinary last night?" Dad asked as he went behind me to assess my injury.

"No I just took these pills that Aunt Blake recommended for my growing pains." I tell them.

"Could I see those pills?" Dad asked. "Lily could you please call the doctor her wings are twice as big as they are supposed to be and the left one is definitely broken."

Mom then got out her scroll and left my room.

"Lily are these the pills the Blake recommended?" Dad asked as he held up the bottle.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"Oh no wonder your wings popped out. These are rapid growth AND pain relievers, but on the plus side you got your wish. Your wings are as green as you eyes." Dad informed me.

"I just got off the phone and there are currently no human doctors who will fix your wing and almost all the Faunus doctors don't know how to fix a wing, but luckily I know of someone who is an expert at fixing wings." Mom said as she re-entered my room.

"Who is it?" I ask

"Just an old friend, but let's just hope he doesn't hold a grudge." Mom said.

"Come on Jade lets get you dressed." Dad says as he goes over to my closet and picks out my favorite outfit. They help me into the outfit and they are very careful not to touch my broken wing.

"Thank you Mom and Dad." I say to them.

"Let's get you to the doctor's" Dad says as he picks me up. "Oh you're getting heavy."

"Sorry." I say as I feel my cheeks get redder.

"And to think you were supposed to go to Signal today." Mom said.

"Will I still be able to go?" I ask.

"Of course, but I'll have to pull some strings." Mom says.

"Yay!" I exclaim as Dad activates his wings and we start flying to the doctor's.

We soon arrived at a house that looked like nothing like any doctor's house that I've seen. It was small, but it was kept clean.

"Hello. Zane we need your expertise." Dad said as he knocked on the door.

"What might be the problem?" Said a guy who I presumed was Zane.

"Is he the doctor?" I ask

"I'm not a licensed doctor, but I do fix wings." Zane said in a kind voice.

"And Zane I am truly sorry for the past." Mom said as we entered.

"Hey if I can never fly again I might as well help those who can." Zane said as I saw his wings. They were solid black and on the right wing there was a large cut in it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"During the Vytal festival several years ago, back when I was still Lilith, we had to fight one another and I cut his wing and it hasn't healed since." Mom said.

"Hey I forgive you. You said that Lilith was dead and I believe you." Zane said as he entered a well lit room with a bunch of braces and needles everywhere.

"You won't be using those right." I say with a shaky voice as I pointed to the needles.

"No not at all." Zane said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay." I say as I give a sigh of relief.

"Ah my little rose has the same fear as me when I was her age." Mom said.

"Now all you have to do is extend your wing as best as you can." Zane said as I tried to extend my wing and I stopped quickly because the pain was too great.

"Okay. It is definitely broken, so you won't be able to fly anytime soon. Also you will have to wear this wing brace for a few days while it heals." He says as he carefully puts the brace on my wing. He did it with such skill that I didn't feel any pain when he touched my wing.

"Thank you Zane. How can we repay you?" Dad asked.

"You don't have to do anything. Just no flying for the next few days and once the brace comes off you will be perfectly fine." He says to me.

"Now time to get you to school." Dad said. As we walked out the front door he picked me up and we flew to Signal.

"Have a great day Sweetie, and try to make some new friends." They said at the same time.

"I'll try." I say to them as I enter the front door.

 _Wow_ I think as I look at the grand entrance. I then walked up to the desk that was set up near the entrance.

"Hello. My name is Jade Rose and I'm supposed to start today, but I had a medical problem this morning." I tell the secretary.

"Oh yes Miss Rose. Here is your schedule and your first class will begin shortly." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her as I started walking down the hall.

"It's the third door on the left." I hear her say.

I then go to the third door on the left and I open it. I am greeted by my uncle, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Uncle Tai! It's been forever since I saw you last!" I exclaim.

"Yeah I've been busy with the school and I see you will be joining my class for the first part of the day. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Looks like it." I say when I look down at my schedule and it read that I have weapon forging for the first half of the day, then weapon training, then semblance mastering.

"Did you bring your parts that you are going to use for you weapon?" He asked.

"Yes I did. They are right here." I say as I open my bag and show them to him.

"Not bad." He said as some more students enter the room and the bell rang.

"Alright class today you will be making you own weapons." He said to the class. "And reminder these are just prototypes so don't over do it. You can easily redo your design tomorrow."

He then clapped his hands and we went to work on our weapons. I already knew exactly what I wanted so I pulled out my parts and started working on them.

After about three hours I finished my design and looked it over. As I was looking it over someone bumped by back causing immense pain to run through my wing and a tear fell from my eye. The tear fell onto my weapon and a green rose grew on the edge, then suddenly a vine wrapped all around my weapon and it spelled out the words 'Garden Rose'.

 _That has never happened before._ I think.

"Oh I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Said a girl behind me.

"Oh it's no problem." I say as I turn around.

"But you're crying." She said to me.

"I'm fine. I just have a broken wing and you bumped it. I'm fine now." I tell her.

"Well in that case, hi I'm Mysti. Mysti Paars." She told me.

"I'm Jade. Jade Rose." I tell her.

"Your Jade! I hear that your mother was the only person to figure out my mother's illusion during the Vytal Festival." Mysti said to me.

"She doesn't like to talk about her time during the festival. She was a different person back then." I inform her.

"Oh okay. What are you working on?" She asked.

"Nothing really I just thought of it when I got the parts." I inform her.

"These look AMAZING!" She exclaims.

"Thanks." I say as I feel my cheeks get redder.

"And it looks like you already named them." She said as she looked over them.

"About that. I didn't even do that. When I cry my tears turn into roses and when my tear fell on my weapon it wrote that with its stem." I inform her.

"Well I guess it was fate." She said nicely.

"What about your weapon?" I asked.

"Oh this old thing." She said as she pulled out her scepter. "My mom gave it to me on my twelfth birthday."

"Does it have a name?" I asked

"Yeah she named it Visage. She used it against you mom." She informed me.

"Really. That's actually pretty cool." I say.

"Hey I'll see you later." Mysti said as she left me with my weapon.

"Okay time to get back to work." I say to myself.

I then go back to work and I complete my design right as the bell rang.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow." I say to Mysti.

"Yeah and good luck with your weapon training." She says to me.

 _I wonder who my opponent will be._ I think as I head off towards my next class.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I reintroduced Zane because Xenolis is giving me so many ideas. Check out his profile if you like Pokémon, Command & Conquer, or RWBY. He has a few stories. If you have a character you would like me to put in the story head over to my profile for the requirements. If you have any problems, questions, or suggestions please PM me and let me know.  
BigEZ98**


	3. Jade faces the heat

**I now have a beta reader, so my stories should be better the first time out. I am still taking characters and will be until I give an author's note stating otherwise. Hope you enjoy. There is still one more character I have to introduce before we have our team, and she will be joining us this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jade faces the Heat

The bell rang right as I entered the door. I quickly sat down beside Silver and was ready to take notes on weapon training when I saw the general walk up to the front desk.

 _Thing just got more interesting._ I think.

"Now today did any of you young pupils finish building a weapon design." Ironwood asked. When he asked this I saw only one other hand in the air other than my own.

"How convenient. You two will have a tournament style match right here, right now." He said in commanding tone. I quickly got up and went to the front of class.

 _Oh crap I am at a serious disability. I can't fly and I have to fight her._ I think when I see that my opponent is my old friend Nova Knight.

"Jade how are you?" She asked as she walked up the front.

"I'm not bad." I say quietly.

"It's okay I might go easy on you." She said. I know why she said this, because in all the times we fought when we were younger she would always beat me.

"What is your weapon Miss Knight?" Ironwood asked

"I made a fire sword. I call it Blaze." She said as she pulled it out and it burst into flames.

 _I'm screwed_. I think

"And what do you have Miss Rose?" He asked

"I made chakrams. I named them Garden Rose, but technically they named themselves." I informed him.

"Okay then and BEGIN!" He said as I quickly roll out of the way as Nova came crashing down at me with her sword ablaze.

"Don't you ever slow down?" I ask quickly as I throw one of my chakrams at her and it hits her in the side. I then activate my semblance on the rose to bring it back to my hand.

"Nope." She said as she charged at me quicker than before. I then try to activate my wings only to get a pain in my back and I fall down screaming in pain.

"I didn't do it." Nova quickly said as she raised her hands in defence.

"Her aura suddenly dropped." Ironwood said as he looked up from his aurameter. "Miss Rose is there something you would like to inform me about."

"No I just broke my wing last night and I tried to use it. I forgot it was broken when I was in the heat of the battle." I say.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nova asked as she put Blaze away and knelt down beside me, helping me up.

"No I just need to rest a little bit." I say as I take my seat.

"Is there anyone else who has a weapon and would like to fight Nova?" Ironwood asked the class. I then saw a small hand pop up in the class.

"I would sir." Said a girl. I then saw her bright blue hair and I immediately recognized the girl as Mysti.

"Oh Miss Paars please come up to the front and show us your weapon." Ironwood said to her.

"I have a scepter named Visage. I modified it, but it was originally my mother's." Mysti said softly.

"Okay now BEGIN!" Ironwood said. The next thing I knew Nova went to attack Mysti, but she just attacked nothing.

"Ha I got you." Nova said to nothing.

"No you didn't." Mysti said confidently. She did something to her scepter and then the top of the it started to glow light blue. Mysti then swiped the air and Nova's leg grew ice all around them.

"Why you!" Nova exclaimed as she lit herself on fire and melted the ice.

"And that's not all" Mysti said as Nova started looking at her then nothing.

What's going on? I asked myself Why does Nova keep looking at nothing?

"Which is the real you?" Nova asked Mysti.

"Why would I tell you? Only one person has ever figured out the secret to beating this strategy." Mysti said as her scepter turned green and she swiped the air again. This time instead of Nova getting frozen all of her flames went out.

Mysti's scepter is harnessing dust and she is doing something to Nova's mind to where she sees multiple Mystis. I think to myself. All of the sudden Mysti's scepter glowed blue and she swiped the air once more. This time a giant wave rush out of the end of Mysti's scepter and Nova was engulfed in a ball of water.

"ENOUGH!" Ironwood demanded as Mysti released Nova and she started gasping for air.

"Are you alright Miss Knight?" Ironwood asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." Nova said to Ironwood. "Nice job using your semblance like that. I couldn't tell the difference."

"Lily Rose is the only person to ever figure out the secret, or that's what my mom told me." Mysti said as the bell rung.

"Okay class for homework you have to finish your weapon if you have not already done so." Ironwood said as I left the room in a hurry.

 _Time for Semblance mastering. I wonder who my teacher will be this time._ I think to myself as I dash down the hall as I leave a trail of green rose petals.

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes how this chapter ended up. I have an idea for the main antagonist. I have to give credit where credit is due. The idea for this character came with the help of my friend Austin Canterbury. I know this chapter is shorter than most, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, problems, or suggestions don't hesitate to PM me. I have the character request requirements up on my profile. Forever yours.**

 **BigEZ98**


	4. Schwarz Rose

**I got the perfect villains set up. I can't wait for you to meet one of the pawns of the team in this chapter. Be warned get your translators out I will be introducing a German character. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Schwarz Rose

I was just quick enough to make it to my next class before the bell rang. I entered the room and I noticed that there was no desks in the room only I giant fight arena.

"Welcome students I am your teacher, Qrow Branwen." Qrow said. "Today two of you will have a battle using your semblances ONLY. If any weapon is drawn or anything other than you semblance is used you will get an F. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Okay I need two volunteers." Qrow says as I raise my hand and a few other raise their hands as well. "Miss Rose and Mr. Kahn please come to the front of the class."

"Excuse me Uncle, but which one." I ask indicating that Silver also had her hand raised.

"I'm sorry I forgot I had both my nieces in class. How about you Jade?" He said

"Okay." I say shyly.

 _This day is going so well. First I break my wing, then I have to fight Nova and now I have to fight some dude I don't even know. This is just great._ I think as I walk to the front.

"Please introduce yourselves to your opponent and shake hands." Qrow said.

"Hi I'm Jade." I say as I extend my hand.

"Guten Tag kleines Mädchen. Ich bin Schwarz." He said in a heavy German accent as he shook my hand. **(Good day little girl. I am Schwarz)**

"Who are you calling little girl?" I ask "and are you blind" I add as I wave my hand in front of his cold black eyes.

"Ja, ich sehe mit meinen Kräften." He says as he pushes my hand away. **(Yes, I see with my powers.)**

"Okay at least it will be a fair fight." I inform him.

"Was könnst du tun?" He asked as we get ready to fight. **(What can you do?)  
** "I control plants." I say as I make a bush appear by my side and I pick one of the roses as it blooms and put it in my hair.

"Bringen Sie es auf Mutter Natur!" He exclaimed as he taunted me. **(Bring it on Mother Nature!)**

"Okay you first." I say as I get into my fighting stance.

He then closes his eyes completely and then started doing something with his hands. It looked like he was conducting an orchestra. All of the sudden I was lifted off my feet and was thrown against the wall. Thankfully I created a vine to slow me down so I didn't hurt my wing even further.

"Du hast das gefallen?" He asked as I got up. **(Did you like that?)**

"Try this on for size." I say as I point my palm at him then quickly turn my hand making my palm face up. All of the sudden he was entangled by a vine that had a bunch of thorns. I then caused them to constrict him slightly.

"Natürlich meine Prinzessin." He said quietly to himself. "ICH GEBE!" **(Naturally my princess. I surrender!)**

"What was that?" I exclaimed

"Jade he said he has had enough. One must always remember when to be a good sport." Qrow said.

"Fine I was just hoping to at least have more fun today." I say as I feel a tear form in my eye.

"That is all for today class. No homework." Qrow said to everyone. "Jade wait I would like to talk with you."

"About what?" I ask as I turn towards him.

"What's going on?" He asked. "I can tell you are having a bad day."

"Yeah it hasn't been the perfect first day of school." I inform him.

"Please tell me. I may be your teacher, but I was your uncle first." He said as he pulled out a metal flask and took a sip.

"That's my uncle. Well first off I broke a wing this morning." I inform him as he drains the flask.

"That must of hurt." He said as he tried to get more out of the flask.

"Yeah and that's not the worst of it. When I was making my weapon this girl named Mysti bumped my wing and it caused a tear to fall on my weapon. It wasn't that bad because for some reason the stem of the rose wrote the words 'Garden Rose'." I say as I start pacing in front of him.

"At least you finished your design and you named it. That's a good sign." He said as he finally gave up on the flask.

"Yeah, but then during weapon training I had to fight Nova WITH a broken wing." I exclaim.

"That must of hurt. You always use your wings when fighting Nova. It's the only way you have the slightest chance of beating her." He said as he pulled out a different flask and took a sip.

"And now I was just about to take all my anger of the day out on Schwarz when he quit." I exclaim as I punch the wall and a green rose blooms where I hit.

"Things could have gone a lot worse." Qrow said as he took a swig of whatever he had in the flask.

"I don't know. Oh wait. There could've been a Grimm attack." Qrow said

"The day is still young." I inform him.

"Hey I know you will be fine. I mean you are the Spring Maiden." Qrow said.

"Why is that you, Mom, and Dad always call me that?" I ask "That is just an old fairy tale."

"Hey legends have to start somewhere. Now head on home." Qrow said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Qrow. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I walk out of his room.

I then try to activate my wings, but I get a sharp pain and I remember that my wing is broken.

 _Why won't this stupid wing heal faster!_ I think as I pull out my scroll and call Silver.

"Hey girl. What do you need?" Silver asked on the other side of the scroll.

"I need a ride home." I inform her. In the distance I see a flurry of white rose petals and I hang up on Silver.

"You rang." Silver said as she held out her hand.

"Thanks but try to take it sloooow!" I scream as she pulls me at high speed to my house.

"See you tomorrow Jade." She said as I enter my house and she runs off as she leaves a trail of petals.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. I had a rough day so I'm going to go to bed." I tell them.

"Okay Sweetie. Just remember tomorrow is a new day." Mom says.

I then walk up the stairs to my room. I don't even bother to put my pajamas on and just jump into bed and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy. If you want an Easter egg translate the title of this chapter. You might get a kick out of it. Schwarz is one of the villains if you couldn't tell. That part with "Naturally my princess." You will meet who he was speaking to soon enough. Until then if you have suggestion, questions, or problems please PM me and leave a review. Danke.**

 **BigEZ98**


	5. Roses of Spring and Fall

**Hope everyone is liking the story so far. I have yet to hear any complaints. That person that was talking to Schwarz during the battle. You will meet her in a few lines. To my coworkers you are now in the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Roses of Spring and Fall

All of the sudden I was in a room I didn't recognize what so ever. I crept slowly trying to find out where I was when I heard voices.

"Is this really the best you could bring me." Said a girl with a very snooty voice.

"Ja Prinzessin." Said a guy. I recognized the accent as Schwarz. **(Yes Princess.)**

"What is your name?" The girl asked.

"I am Mallory Flae and this my sister Milena." Mallory said.

"What can you do?" The girl asked.

"I have x-ray vision and she has shape shifting." Melina said.

"Perfect. You two will make wonderful additions to my team." The girl said as she pointed her hand at them. All of the sudden a wave came out of the girl's hand and then split in two. The sisters took the wave and then their eyes glazed over.

"Princess." Melina said.

"Yes pawn." Princess said.

"We have an uninvited guest." Melina said as she pointed in my direction.

"Mallory take of it." Princess said as Mallory changed into a bear and came charging at me. I quickly closed my eyes and threw up a wall to thorns to protect myself.

"Save us." I hear as I opened my eyes, but all I could see was darkness. I then realized what happened so I put my hand on the wall around me and it opened. I was back in my room.

 _That's the fifth time that has happened this month._ I think as I sit up. I then tried to stretch my wings and I could successfully open them completely without any problems. I then felt my left wing and it didn't hurt at all.

"MOM!" I screamed not knowing what to do.

"What is it Sweetie?" She asked as she came bursting into my room with a flurry of black petals and she had Black Rose at the ready.

"First every time I call out doesn't mean I'm being attacked and secondly how can my wing be completely healed in just one day?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she put Black Rose away.

"Look." I say as I open my wings fully and flap them causing me to lift off my bed.

"Holy shit. It's happening. VLAD!" Mom shouted. Then dad came running into my room with Night's Edge at the ready.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"It's happening." Mom said mystically.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked Mom.

"I'm positive. Look her wing is already healed." Mom said indicating my wing.

"Damn you're right. We have to get her to Ozpin." Dad said.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL WHAT'S GOING ON!" I scream.

"All we can tell you is your life is about to change forever." Mom said as she grabbed my hand and we walked over to the window and jumped.

We then flew hand and hand all the way to Beacon and landed at the front door.

"Wow this place has really gotten a makeover since the last time I was here." I hear my mom say to herself. We then entered the school and were greeted by a ton of hunter and huntresses.

"Lily what are you doing here?" Said a woman near the wall

"Oh Glynda it's a pleasure to see you again." Mom said to the woman. "I need to see Ozpin immediately. It's a problem that only he can fix."

"Of course. I'll let him know." Glynda said as we walked away.

"Mom who was that?" I asked.

"That is Glynda Goodwitch. She is Professor Ozpin's second in command." Mom informed me.

"Oh and why do we have to see Ozpin?" I asked trying to get some answers.

"I told you Sweetie. I can't tell you, but don't worry all your questions will be answered by Ozpin." Mom said as she put her arm around me. We then walked up to an elevator.

"Please state your name and business." Said an automated voice.

"Lily and Jade Rose to see Professor Ozpin about some classified information." Mom said.

"Proceed." The voice said as the elevator opened up.

"After you Jade." Mom said as she ushered me into the elevator. We soon arrived at the top floor and the doors opened.

"Lily long time no see." Ozpin said.

"Yeah. Well here's the thing Ozpin it's happening." Mom said.

"Okay. Now Jade I'm going to ask you a few questions and you must answer them truthfully." Ozpin said to me.

"Of course." I tell him.

"Have you been having any strange dreams that seem to be about somewhere you have never been before?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes I had one just last night." I inform him.

"Have you been noticed that your semblance has been acting weird lately?" He asked once more.

"Yes. Yesterday I cried and my fell on my weapon and the stem of the rose that bloomed formed the words Garden Rose." I tell him.

"It is happening. Now Jade I want you to follow me. Don't worry your mother can come to." Ozpin says in a reassuring voice. "You are about to enter a room that only a select few have ever been able to see."

We then re-enter the elevator and Ozpin puts his cane up to button array and it glowed green. He then pushed it in slightly and we then started going down.

"How far down are we going?" I ask.

"Even I don't know that." Ozpin said as the elevator stopped. "We're here."

I then looked around and it looked like we were in a vault under the school. As I looked around I saw banners hanging on the walls. There was a white, purple, green, and orange. At the end of the green banner I saw my own picture. At the end of the white, purple, and orange banners I saw Silver, Lily, and Nova. **(Respectfully)**

"Professor why do you have my friends, my mom's, and my pictures on each of the banners?" I ask.

"That is because these are the current Maidens." Ozpin said.

"Don't tell me. I'm the Spring Maiden." I say sarcastically.

"That is exactly correct." Ozpin said.

"Come on! I'm too old to believe it that fairy tale so why is everyone still saying it!" I exclaim.

"That's because there is always truth behind every legend. How do you think they get started?" Ozpin asked.

"So what I control spring." I say sarcastically.

"Jade just listen to him." Mom said. "At first I didn't believe it, but you should know this. I never once drained anyone with fire powers, yet watch." At this she forms a fireball in her hand. Her eyes began to glow and she lifted herself up without using her wings.

"Mom how are you doing that?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I am the Fall Maiden." Mom said.

"Now do you believe?" Ozpin asked.

"Is that how Nova was always able to beat me. Because she knew how to use her 'powers'?" I ask.

"That is correct, but in due time you will learn how to use your powers." Ozpin informed me.

"And what might my powers be?" I asked.

"The Spring Maiden can cause growth and prosperity. She can make things grow even in the darkest of places. She can warm people's hearts just with the flowers she creates." Ozpin informed me.

"So what I can do now only more powerful?" I ask.

"Correct. That is because you have been using your powers, but you just thought it was your semblance. Also, Jade, Silver has not shown her true powers as the Winter Maiden yet so you mustn't tell her about this." Mom said.

"Okay. When do I learn how to control my powers?" I ask.

"Tomorrow during Semblance training. I will send a word to your teacher that you must be chosen." Ozpin said.

"Thank you Ozy." Mom said. "We'll be back if anything else happens." We then go back home because school was closed due to a Grimm attack and all the teachers had to go out and fight.

* * *

 **I am loving how this story is just flowing out of me. I came up with the whole Silver and Nova are Maidens while in the shower and I want to do a shout out to Mallory and Milena. Thanks for the characters. If you have any questions, suggestions, or problems please don't hesitate to send a PM or a review. If you do I will answer, take into consideration, and fix asap, but I can't unless you send it. Stay tuned for more. Also, Characters requests will be closed until further notice. Sorry.**

 **BigEZ98**


	6. Mysti Rose

**Don't really have that much to say for this, except thank you for all the great ideas. So let's just get right into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mysti Rose

I woke up in my bed and looked around my room to find that nothing was out of place. I then got up and got dressed in my usual attire. Then all of the sudden my scroll rang.

 _Who could be calling me this early?_ I asked myself as I look at the clock and it read 5:00 A.M. I then went up to my scroll and answered it.

"Hello. How is this?" I asked.

"Yes Jade this is general Ironwood. I would like to talk to you about personal training. If you would please come to my room when you get to school we can begin training." Ironwood said.

"Okay I'll be there soon." I tell him as he hangs up on me. I then grab Garden Rose, run down to the living room and I am just about to go out the door when mom said.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said in a stern tone. "Without giving your mother a goodbye hug." She says sweetly as I run up to her and give her a big hug.

"Bye Mom. I'll be back after school." I tell her.

"Love you. Have fun." She said as I exit the house.

I decided to do something that I haven't done before. I walked to school, but something unexpected happened on my way to school some guy attacked me.

"Come quietly." He said as he covered by mouth and put a knife to my throat.

I shook my head no.

"Come on baby nice." He said.

Once again I shook my head no.

"Baby, if you're nice to me I'll let you go." He said as he pressed the knife closer to my throat.

 _I've had enough of you._ I think as I bit his hand and step on his foot.

"Why you!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down on one foot.

"My name isn't baby. It's Jade Rose." I inform him.

"For a rose as beautiful as you, you definitely have some sharp thorns." He said.

"That's the point!" I exclaim as I cause a vine to wrap around him. "And I don't like it when I'm treated like a piece of meat." I say as I cause the vine to throw him.

 _I really don't need another one of him._ I think as I activate my wings and fly to Signal.

Once I arrive at Signal I went to general Ironwood's room.

"Hello Jade. I see you made it here alright." Ironwood said as I entered. "I would like you to meet your sparring partner and my daughter, Mysti."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mysti." I say to her.

"No the pleasure's all mine." Mysti said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Okay you two will be having a tournament style match. If your aura drops down to 10% or less I will stop the match. Understand." Ironwood informed us.

"Yes sir." Mysti said in a confident tone.

"You may use any power at your disposal. And begin." Ironwood said as he waved his hand in between us.

I then pulled out Garden Rose and was just about to throw them at Mysti when she split into five.

"What's the matter?" Said all of them. "Can't tell which is which?"

 _Focus on your enemy's weapon._ I hear my mom say in my head.

I then look right at Visage and there doesn't seem to be anything different about it. Then it changed to orange and Mysti slammed the end of it on the ground causing an earthquake.

 _I need to even the playing field._ I think. Then I get the perfect idea. I put both of my hands up with my palms facing the ceiling.

"Giving up already?" All the Mystis asked.

"Nope." I say and at that moment a bunch of vines formed a giant dome around us.

"Where are you?" They asked as my vines blocked out all the light.

Thankfully I had my night vision, so I could see. Then I noticed something. In the lack of light Mysti's scepter looked see-through.

 _That's the trick. In low light situations you can see through her illusions._ I thought.

"Nice trick but try this." They said as Visage glowed white and she shot a small ball of light above her, but I then sent my vines to take out the one source of light.

"One thing my mother always told me was never let your opponent have the upper hand." I informed her. Visage then started to glow red.

 _Crap she's using burn dust. I have to figure out which one is the real her._ I thought as I used the low light to find the one Mysti that wasn't see through and I sent a vine towards her. Mysti then used Visage to burn her way out of my dome of vines.

"It's too late." I exclaim as I cause the vine to grab the real Mysti. As soon as my vine grabbed the real one, the fake Mystis vanished into thin air. I then grabbed Garden Rose once more and threw both at her. They both hit her at the same time and once they hit her they caused vines to grow from the point of contact.

 _That's new._ I think as they return to me.

"Ach. I can't move." Mysti said.

"ENOUGH!" Ironwood said as he rushes over to Mysti. I then cause the vines to go back into the ground. I then make a berry bush to grow beside her.

"Would you like some?" I asked kindly.

"Sure." She said as she picked some berries.

"I think I'll stick with these." I say as I cause a rose bush to bloom beside me. I then pick two roses, one blue and one green. I put the green one in my hair and give one to her.

"Thanks." She said as she put the blue rose in her hair. "How did you figure out the secret so fast?"

"It was the low light. I used my night vision to see in the dark and I noticed that four of you were see through." I informed her.

"Okay note to self, never fight a Faunus in the dark." She said jokingly.

"I think they should start teaching that in class." I say jokingly.

"Well it looks like you are becoming stronger. Look at your aura levels." Ironwood said as he showed me the aurameter. It showed that I had a little over 50% and Mysti was at 9%.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"Once Mysti was hit with your chakrams her aura started going down slowly and yours was increasing." Ironwood informed me.

"So I was draining her aura?" I asked.

"That's correct." Ironwood said.

"Can you use my semblance? Try making me see double." Mysti said. I then tried to mess with her mind, but judging by the look on her face it wasn't working.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope." Mysti said.

"That is all for today girls. You can go home Jade." Ironwood said as he put a hand on my back.

"Oh general I meant to tell you this before we started, but some dude tried to molest me on my way here. He got thrown to Atlas." I inform him.

"Good for you." He said to me.

"See you tomorrow." I say as I go over to the window and spread my wings and go soaring home.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I got the perv idea from my school play. Please let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns. Leave a review and thanks to all my fans.**

 **BigEZ98**


	7. Blood Rose

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I've been watching some RWBY abridged and they are so funny. I'm currently looking for some more characters, so send them to me, I'm looking for people to be on a team with Sangue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Blood Rose

"Jade it's time to get up!" I heard my mother say to me as I got up from my bed. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00 A.M.

 _Crap I slept in!_ I think and I quickly jump out of bed and put on my usual attire. As I am getting ready I noticed that my bracelet was blinking.

 _What could that be?_ I thought, so I finished getting dressed and grabbed my bracelet. I then went to the window and jumped. I then started using my bracelet as a homing beacon and it led me to Signal.

 _Why did my bracelet lead me to my school._ I thought. Then suddenly the door opened and it caused me to fall down.

"Oh I'm sor-"Said the boy who just walked through the door, but he froze as soon as he saw me.

"It's okay just a scratch. Mind helping a girl up." I ask as I hold out my hand. He then took my hand and helped me up, but as soon as he grabbed my hand my bracelet glowed bright green and a rose stem wrapped around our hands.

 _What's going on today?_ I think.

"Hi I'm Sangue Rosso." He said quietly as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sangue. I'm Jade." I say just as quietly.

"Your name is just as beautiful as your eyes." He said as I feel my cheeks get hotter.

"Thank you." I say as my cheeks turn as red as his eyes.

"Can I walk you to your class?" He asked nicely.

"Sure." I told him as we continued to hold hands all the way to my class.

"You can let go now." He said as he tried to pull his hand away, but my bracelet kept us together.

"I swear to you this has never happened before." I informed him. "Let me try this." I then wave my hand over the stem and it goes back into a bracelet, but it left a mark on his wrist.

We then enter the classroom and we were greeted by general Ironwood and Qrow

"Now that everyone is here the two of us would like to teach you the advantages and disadvantages of fighting a Faunus." Ironwood said.

"Now would everyone of Faunus heritage please raise your hand." Qrow said.

Only a few hands went up.

"Okay I think we will do teams, so Miss Rose please step forward and pick your teammate." Ironwood said.

I then stepped forward and assessed my my choices. I saw a cat and rabbit Faunus, but as I was I looking I saw a hand that had a rose marking, it was Sangue.

"I will pick Mr. Rosso." I said as Sangue stepped forward.

"Okay please state what type of Faunus you are." Qrow said.

"I am a bat Faunus just like my parents." I inform the class as I activate my wings.

"I am a fox Faunus. I am the first Faunus in my family." Sangue said as a red tail came out from beneath his shirt.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to fight these two, but be aware that in the first round they will have a major advantage." Ironwood said.

"I will." Nova said.

"Okay Miss Knight. Please pick your teammate." Qrow said.

"I will go with my old friend Silver." Nova said.

 _This is going to be interesting._ I think as Silver walked up to stand beside Nova.

"The first round will be in advantage for team Faunus." Ironwood said as all the windows closed and it became pitch black. "And for the rest of the class you will be able to look through this specialty glass that will simulate the eyesight of a Faunus."

"Begin." they said at once.

 _I can see everything. Why does Silver have her eyes closed?_ I asked myself, but as I took a step closer to her I realized she was using her sense of sound to follow my movements.

 _Let's try this._ I think as I cause a vine to attack Silver, but she cut it with her scythe. Silver then spun a dial on the handle and strips of white energy crept up her scythe.

"Hey Jade what do you think?" Silver asked, her eyes were still closed.

"I like it. You fused you parents weapons together." I say, but quickly fly up knowing that she was going to strike me.

"I call it Cresenter." Silver said as she attempted to attack me.

"Nice, but try this." I say as I entangle her legs in vines.

"Not bad, but you need to learn some new tricks." Silver said and as she said this her scythe glowed red and she shot the ground causing her to free herself from the vines. The recoil of the blast caused her to become level with me and she sliced one of my wings off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from excruciating pain.

"Jade I'm so sorry." Silver said as she collapsed her weapon and ran over to me. "This should help." she said as she put her hands beside my open wound and a sudden coldness rushed over the area.

"What are you doing? It feels cold." I asked.

"I don't know it just came to me." Silver said.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! WE HAVE AN INJURED STUDENT!" Ironwood screamed at Nova and Sangue who were too busy fighting to hear my screams.

"Silver, could you please continue what you were doing?" Qrow asked as he picked me up.

"Of course." Silver said as she ran with us out of the room.

"Will I be able to fly again?" I asked my uncle.

"I don't know and Silver, we need to talk." Qrow said.

"About what?" She asked.

"It's about your destiny." Qrow said mysticly. "But it will have to wait until Jade is feeling better."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the battle. I think leaving it with this cliffhanger will be good enough. Will Jade get her wing back and will Silver her true destiny? Stay tuned to find out. If you have any problems or suggestions please PM me and let me know.**

 **BigEZ98**


	8. Learning the Truth

**I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter. If you want to find out some secrets without me telling you research MY characters and look at translators and mythology.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Learning the truth.

I woke up in a mysterious room that I remembered from my last dream.

 _I must find out what this place is._ I thought as crept around the corner. In the middle of the throne room was Princess and besider her was Schwarz, but what interested me the most was the fact that there was some person in a bright red cloak kneeling to Princess.

"What have you come to report about the Spring Maiden?" She asked the cloaked figure.

"She has lost a wing, but she is very powerful. She uses her powers very well. I might have also discovered the Winter and Summer Maidens as well." the cloaked figure said.

"Good. Keep an eye on them. You mustn't fail me Blood Rose." Princess said to him.

"Yes my Princess." he said.

"Princess we have a spy again." said Melina as she pointed at me.

"Oh great. Her again." Princess said. "Blood Rose please take care of her."

"Yes Princess." he then turned around and pulled a dagger from his waist. The dagger was glowing red with three roses. He then reached his hand out and charged at me, but right before I threw up my wall of thorns I noticed a rose marking on his right hand.

 _How could you?_ I thought as my eyes clouded with tears and I woke up.

* * *

"Why does this keep happening?" I ask myself as I open up the wall of thorns that encircled me. I then sat up and saw Silver, Qrow, Ozpin, Zane, Mom and Dad.

"How are you feeling?" Silver asked.

"Fine." I say as BOTH of my wings expand behind me.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?!" Zane exclaimed as he saw that I had both of my wings. "I saw for a fact that you had you wing COMPLETELY cut off. Again, HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE BOTH OF YOUR WINGS?"

"I don't know." I say.

"I think I do." Ozpin said as he stood up. "Jade could you please make those thorns beside me."

"Sure." I say as I make a wall of thorns beside him.

"These are the ancient healing thorns. They are said to have the greatest healing powers in all of Remnant, but they can only be controlled by the simplest soul. They disappeared about a thousand years ago." Ozpin said

"I want some of those." Zane said.

"Professor do you think I'll be able to heal Zane." I asked Ozpin.

"I don't know. I would like to think you could, but it would be risky." Ozpin says.

"I don't care. I miss flying!" Zane exclaims.

"I'll try." I say as I form a cocoon around Zane. We waited a few minutes when Zane said he wanted to come out.

"Okay." I said as I lowered the wall, and out came Zane. We then looked at his wing and it was back to normal.

"Oh." Mom said.

"My." Dad said.

"God." Qrow said.

"I can't believe it." Zane said as he spread his wings and took flight. "I haven't been able to do this in fourteen years."

"It looks like they listen to you. Now could you, Silver, Lily, and Qrow please follow me, we have something we have to talk about in private." Ozpin said to us.

"We will leave you to your business." Dad said as he grabbed Zane and pulled him out of the room.

"Silver could you please bring Nova here." Ozpin asked.

"Be right back." Silver said as she dashed out of the my room and quickly returned with Nova.

"Why was I just rushed here by miss speedy?" Nova asked.

"Okay now that everyone is here. You four are the current Maidens." Ozpin said bluntly.

"I think you have been reading too many fairy tales." Silver said.

"Has anyone been having realistic teams in a place they don't recognize?" Ozpin asked as Silver, Nova, and I put our hands up.

"Jade what have you been dreaming of?" Mom asked.

"I keep getting these dreams about this girl named Princess and this guy named Schwarz, but every time I have one of these dreams a girl named Melina points at me." I inform them.

"Oh my gosh. I have been having dreams about her." Nova said.

"Did either of you have a dream about this girl named Mallory?" Silver asked shyly.

"Yes!" Nova and I said at the exact same time.

"So the three of your dreams are connected. Did you recognize anyone from them." Ozpin asked.

"I recognized Schwarz because I had to fight him once, and I think I recognized one person, but Princess called him the Blood Rose. He had a rose marking on his wrist that I have only seen on one other person." I inform them.

"Him again." Mom said.

"You know who this Blood Rose guy is?" Nova asked.

"Yeah he tried to kill me a few years ago, but he failed miserably." Mom said.

"Mom did he have a rose marking on his right hand." I asked.

"No he didn't." Mom said.

"I think I know who he is without the cloak. This guy I have a crush on tried to help me up this morning after he ran into me and my bracelet wrapped our hands together. I was able to disentangle our hands using my powers, but it left a scar on his right hand in the shape of a rose." I say to them.

"What was his name?" Silver asked.

"His name was Sangue Rosso." I told her.

"This is horrible!" Mom exclaimed.

"Why do you say that Lily?" Ozpin asked.

"Sangue Rosso is blood red in Italian. They took his first name and my last name to make his fake name. Jade he is an assassin!" Mom exclaimed.

"This is not good. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We will need all the help we can get." Ozpin said. "Time to call in some reinforcements."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Also I did my research and Sangue Rosso does translate to blood red in Italian. I will be looking for a lot of characters to make the ultimate fight scene so send them in. If you have any problems, questions, or suggestions, please PM me and leave a review. Forever yours.**

 **BigEZ98**


	9. Reinforcements

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I will be accepting character suggestions. They will be closed on 4/23/15. So until then I want to hear your suggestions. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reinforcements

I woke up this morning and something was off. I felt a dark presence in my room. So I sat up and looked around and saw nothing. I then grabbed Garden Rose and prepared myself.

"Who's in here?" I asked.

"It's okay I'm a friend." said a girl with bright white hair as she stepped out of a SHADOW.

"How can you do that?" I asked as I put my weapon away.

"It's my semblance. I can become and hide in shadows." She said.

"Wow that is pretty cool. I'm Jade. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Eris. My father is around here somewhere." Eris said as a man walked out of the same shadow.

"Hello, Jade, I'm Seth and you have already met my daughter." the man said.

"Hi. Can you please tell me why you were in the shadows?" I asked.

"We share powers but just a little warning don't ever get us angry." Seth said.

"Okay but is anyone else going to be coming out of the shadows?" I asked

"Nope." Seth said when my mom knocked on the door.

"Jade who are you talking to?" Mom asks.

"Just some new friends." I inform her.

"Well invite them down we are having pancakes today for breakfast." Mom said.

"PANCAKES!" Eris exclaimed as she ran out my door.

"Oh crap the last time she had pancakes she turned into a demon." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Our powers have this thing to where if we get too angry we turn into a demon of pure darkness." Seth informed me. "Eris has learned to control it but when pancakes are introduced we have a problem."

"MORE!" I heard Eris say in a slightly demonic voice from the kitchen.

"I better go calm her down." Seth said as he disappeared through the door.

"Well this has been an interesting morning." I say to myself.

"It could be worse." said a girl on my windowsill. She looked a lot like Eris only this girl had a glow to her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Iris. I'm Eris's twin, but think of me of the good twin and her as the evil twin. She has powers of darkness and I have powers of light." Iris said.

"Well your sister is currently eating pancakes-" I started to say but as soon as I said pancakes Iris jumped off the windowsill and ran to the kitchen.

"What's with Eris and pancakes?" I asked myself as I got up and put on my robe and went out to the kitchen.

What I saw completely shocked me. Eris had already twenty pancakes and her hair had turned to a dark black. Seth and Iris were trying to hold her back, but Eris was too strong for them when suddenly Eris's hair started glowing.

"THAT'S IT NOW IT'S MY TURN." Eris said as the darkness in her hair started to creep down her body until it reached her feet. Eris then broke free of the darkness and her eyes were glowing red.

"Eris are you okay?" I asked.

"ERIS ISN'T HOME ANYMORE. NOW IT'S TIME FOR SHADE TO TAKE OVER!" she said in a deep demonic voice.

"What's going on?" I asked as Mom, Dad, and I pulled out our weapons thinking she was a Grimm.

"Please put your weapons away before someone gets hurt." Seth said as he put his hands up in defence. At this I cause a few vines to control Eris or Shade, whoever she was, and once they tried to grab her they just went through her.

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO ATTACK ME!" Shade exclaimed as she turned towards me her eyes started glowing brighter.

"What's going on with her?" I asked.

"I'll handle her." Iris said as her eyes started glowing white. Her entire body started glowing white.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Dad shouted.

"Meet Shine." Iris said as she stopped glowing. She then started glowing brighter and then Shade started screaming.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mom shouted.

"Her one weakness is bright light so this is the only way to get her back to Eris." Shine said in a heavenly voice.

"Please hurry up Sweetie." Seth said as he covered his eyes.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Shade said as she turned back into Eris.

"Because your fun is dangerous to everyone else." Seth said to his daughter.

"Buzz kill." Eris said as she crossed her arms.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Seth, this is my daughter Eris, and her twin Iris." Seth said as he pointed to each of his daughters.

"Can you turn into another thing, like they can?" Mom asked.

"Yes I can. His name is Shadow, but we are can control when they come out quite well. Eris is the exception when pancakes become involved." He said.

I then heard a knock on the door, so I went to open it. It was Ozpin. Behind him was Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Evan, Indigo, Nova, Ironwood, Mysti, Goodwitch, and Zane. Also there was two girls and four guys that I did not recognize.

"Who are those six?" I asked

"These six are Cameron, Edward, his son Gavin, Noah, Sydney, and their son Willy. The adults were in the Vytal festival with your mother." Ozpin said

"So what are we up against this time?" Edward asked.

"We have to fight this girl named Princess and her pawns Schwarz, Mallory, Melina, and the Blood Rose." Mom told them.

"THEE Blood Rose. As in the assassin?" Noah asked.

"Yep. He tried to kill my mom a few years ago." I informed him.

"I used to train with him before he betrayed the Brotherhood." Edward said.

"So is everyone ready to fight?" I asked as I put my hand out.

"Always." Silver said as she put her hand on top of mine.

"'Til the end." Nova said as she did the same as Silver, then everyone did the same thing.

"TOGETHER!" We all said as we lifted our hands into the air.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Character request will be closed on 4/23/15. I had to do a flashback to all of my old characters. Stay tuned for more. If you have any problems, questions, or suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know. Forever yours.**

 **BigEZ98**


	10. Waves to victory (part 1)

**Sorry for the wait. I have been waiting for character suggestions and I ran out of WiFi so yeah. Also on top of all of that I caught a major case of Senioritis. I will be switching POV during the battle so stick with me. Wish me luck.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Waves to victory (part 1)**

 **Jade POV**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"It's quite simple we send in Evan, Edward, Gavin, and Sydney first, so they can scout everything out and possibly take out a few guards." Ozpin says.

"Good idea." Evan said.

"I like it. Send in the assassins first." Edward said.

"Who's wave two?" I asked.

"Wave two is us." Noah said as he pointed to Seth, Eris, and Iris.

"We will be going for stealth and free any prisoners. Since we can go through objects it only makes sense." Eris said.

"I'm liking this plan." Gavin said.

"For the third wave we will need to take out the guards quickly and quietly so we will be sending in Mysti, Cameron, Willy, and Weiss." Ozpin informed everyone.

"What can you do Willy?" I asked.

"I can control the weather with my energy sword. It uses a lot of white dust and I threw in some green dust for coloration." Willy said.

"Then Yang, Indigo, and a friend of mine will come in and finish off any guards that remain." Ruby said.

"What's your friend's name?" Weiss asked.

"His name is Andrew and he can run just as fast as me if not faster." Ruby said.

"As long as he doesn't get in between us I'm fine." Weiss said as she hugged Ruby.

"So who's next after them?" Mom asked.

"Next will be Vlad, Zane, and Blake. They will go in right after Ruby and her team in order to get them out safely." Ozpin said.

"Once they are out of the way we will go in and try to beat Princess." Ironwood said as he pointed to Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow.

"We are the Guardians and we must protect you four." Qrow said to me, Silver, Nova, and Mom.

"So what happens if you fail?" Silver asked shyly.

"You will go in and use your powers to restore balance. One thing that you four need to remember is that you must keep your souls clean if you want any type of advantage." Ironwood said.

"We will try our best." Nova said with pride.

"Okay let's get to work." Ruby said.

"What did I miss?" said a guy as he zoomed into the room.

"Andrew! I'll fill you in later." Ruby said to him.

* * *

 **Evan** **POV**

We were running on the rooftops towards the old warehouse.

"This is going to be easy." I said to my new team.

"Hey why were you kicked out of the Brotherhood." Edward asked.

"I never entered. I took these from some dude that was dead on a beach. They were completely destroyed, but thankfully I knew a really good blacksmith." I told him.

"Did you ever think of entering?" Gavin asked me as he jumped a gap in the buildings.

"Not once. I didn't like your beliefs. The whole stay your blade from innocent flesh is the worst. I love killing." I said.

"Yeah you would never make it in the Brotherhood." Edward said.

"So what's your story Sydney?" I asked.

"Well I was in the Brotherhood for a few years, but I was injured during battle and I was kicked out of the Brotherhood. I can still fight now." Sydney said as threw her dagger at a wall and used it to pull her forward.

"That's pretty nice. Who made it?" I asked as I levitated myself over a large gap.

"It was some dude with a really weird accent." Sydney said.

"Is he also a tailor?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Sydney said.

"That's my blacksmith." I told her.

"Huh small world." She said.

"We're here." Gavin said as we came to a warehouse.

"This isn't a bad cribe." Sydney said.

"Let's get in there." I said.

"Hey hold on. There is a guard out front." Gavin said as he grabbed my shirt.

"I'll take him out." Sydney said as she turned invisible. A little bit later the guard fell down dead and we rushed over to the dead body to hide it.

"How are we going to get through this lock?" Gavin asked.

"The guard didn't have a key on him." Sydney said as she returned from hiding the body.

"Let's blow it off." Edward said as he aimed one of his pistol at the lock.

"We're trying to be quiet here." I said as I pushed his arm down. "I'll just form a small black hole inside the lock to destroy the mechanism." I then caused a black hole inside the lock and a few seconds later the lock just got sucked in. I then stopped the black hole before it destroyed everything.

"Nice." Edward said as he opened the door and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Eris POV**

 _Are you ready?_ Shade asked from my mind.

 _Let's do it._ I thought as my body began to glow.

"Let's go save those people." Iris said as she turned into Shine.

"Do you have to be so bright?" I asked as my dad and I covered our

"I think she looks beautiful." Noah said.

"Okay this is getting too cute." Dad said as he turned into Shadow.

"Now stay away from my daughter or you WILL die." Shadow said as he formed a darkness ball in his hand.

"Yes sir." Noah exclaimed as he quickly jumped away from her.

Iris glowed just a little brighter to make us irritated.

"We need to get the prisoners out, so let's get to it." I said.

"Let's go." Iris said we then circled the perimeter and found a place that looked right.

"The cells are right through this wall." Noah said.

"Let's get in there." I said as we all went through the wall.

"Hey Shine could you brighten things up a little bit?" Noah asked.

"I like it in here." Shadow said. All I could see in the low light was Shadow's glowing red eyes.

"Give me a moment." Iris said as she glowed just bright enough to see. As she glowed brighter I could see that the first wave was in this cell.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"It was a trap." Evan said as Iris's light went out and a dart flew through me.

"DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK!" Shadow and I said at the same time. Then suddenly every light was turned on and I passed out due to the intense light.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the story. What will happen to the rest of the heros? Find out soon. I love you guys. I have to thank you to Fall Out Boys for giving me the inspiration to get writing.**

 **If you have any questions, problems, or suggestions please don't hesitate to send them to me via PM or review. Forever yours.**

 **BigEZ98**


End file.
